


corn field | next gen miraculous ladybug

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Motherly love, Multi, New Hawk Moth, New Love Square, New Miraculous Holders, Next Gen, Relation Father and Daughter, lebian, paternal love, trans! Nicolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: !work translated from Polish!the next generation of heroes is in action!Milagros and Mathis Anciel-Kurtzberg, Yvenne Bouergois, Lilianne Lahffie, Vivienne Stephenson-Tsurugi, and Renne and Gabrielle Couffaine-Lavillant and Emma Agreste, take over the baton, after their parents and defend Paris, before the new Hawk Moth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kagami Tsurugi/Original Character(s), Lila Rossi/Original Male Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Mathis Anciel-Kurtzber/MenOriginal Character, Mathis Anciel-Kurtzberg/Lilianne Cesarie, Milagros Anciel-Kurtzberg/Vivienne Stephenson-Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Good luck, rose

Milagros wanted to go to school, but her father's hand, Marc, stopped her. Marc was very worried about his daughter, he knew how much she was worried about the first day at school.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked for the hundredth time. He wanted Milagros to be sure, convinced that he did not want to change class.

"Yes, Dad. Mathis will help me if she does." She smiled.

"Good luck, our rose," he replied, stroking her red hair. After a moment he turned and headed for the kitchen. "And you Mathis, you will be late if you do not finish eating this breakfast!" He shouted, towards the black-haired teenager. "God, he's worse than my friend Marinette in junior high." He groaned. "Maybe you'd better go and catch up with you," he said to her, and she said goodbye and left her father's apartment.

Marc Anciel has changed a lot during these few years. His hair was just beaten, and he changed his favorite red sweatshirt to a red shirt and black pants with holes. Nathaniel did not change, his right eye was still covered by his red hair and his outfit remained unchanged. Redhead worked at the Louvre, and Marc wrote books.

After a second from the kitchen, he shot like a burned Mathis, with a backpack over one shoulder, clumsy black jacket, and probably in his hand he was holding the script needed for the acting club. During the holidays, he and his sister wrote a script for a performance that the club was to perform in two months.

Green-eyed laughed at the pranks of his son.

"Good luck at school, Mathis!" He shouted after him, then the front door slammed with a bang. "I don't know who it is for." He muttered with a big smile.

"Well, I am also wondering, my Rainbow." He heard his husband.

"You still haven't gotten used to this nickname, tomato." The last word stretched as far as possible. He heard only the moan of redhead who stuck his head in his back.

"I hate you." He murmured vaguely.

"No, you love me."

⚫

Emma Agreste got out of the limousine and looked around the courtyard. Finally she noticed Yvenne and Vivienne talking to Milagros. She quickly ran up to them. The friends greeted the dark-haired girl cheerfully and she smiled broadly. She missed them a lot because during the holidays she had to help her mother with projects or go with her father to Japan. What she hated.

"Girls, have you heard that a new student is coming to our class?" Asked Lilianna, who ran so her dark brown curls were a little fluffed. She was always up to date because she was in local government and always knew everything, she was the first.

"Really, what don't you say?" She said, feigning bored Milagros, which all burst into laughter.

"Well, who do we have here, Milagros Anciel-Kurtzberg. A child of gays." All five friends heard the mean voice of the worst person and boyfriend in the world. Nicolas Rossi. "A freak of nature, you know you are stupid thinking that your" family "loves you." He laughed sharply, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Tears came to Milagros's eyes. She knew it. He kept making her aware of it. She didn't know when she started crying. After a while she felt the protective shoulders of her best friend Vivienne. She snuggled in, breathing in the scent of warm chocolate and cinnamon.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Mathis appeared. Oh ... Rossi was screwed up. Imagine the expression of Mathis who inadvertently heard what Nicolas said to his sister. He was furious, great anger seething with him. His eyes could kill.

"Rossi!" He shouted angrily. "You know what is threatening, challenging my sister ?!" he hissed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Death." He released his collar, then pounded the right hook of this, trash.

Their director, Mrs. Chamack, approached them.

"Mathis Anciel-Kurtzberg and Nicolas Rossi to my office, immediately," she said.

The boys followed her to the headmistress's office. Yvenne had a strange expression on her face. She looked at Milienne cuddled to Vivienne and her eyes filled with sadness.

"Honestly girls?" Attracted the attention of friends, including tearful Anciel. "I'd do worse with this scum.

"Me and Mili, we'll go to the bathroom. We'll be right back." Brown-haired girl said, then went to school with her friend.

⚫Milagros wanted to go to school, but her father's hand, Marc, stopped her. Marc was very worried about his daughter, he knew how much she was worried about the first day at school.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked for the hundredth time. He wanted Milagros to be sure, convinced that he did not want to change class.

"Yes, Dad. Mathis will help me if she does." She smiled.

"Good luck, our rose," he replied, stroking her red hair. After a moment he turned and headed for the kitchen. "And you Mathis, you will be late if you do not finish eating this breakfast!" He shouted, towards the black-haired teenager. "God, he's worse than my friend Marinette in junior high." He groaned. "Maybe you'd better go and catch up with you," he said to her, and she said goodbye and left her father's apartment.

Marc Anciel has changed a lot during these few years. His hair was just beaten, and he changed his favorite red sweatshirt to a red shirt and black pants with holes. Nathaniel did not change, his right eye was still covered by his red hair and his outfit remained unchanged. Redhead worked at the Louvre, and Marc wrote books.

After a second from the kitchen, he shot like a burned Mathis, with a backpack over one shoulder, clumsy black jacket, and probably in his hand he was holding the script needed for the acting club. During the holidays, he and his sister wrote a script for a performance that the club was to perform in two months.

Green-eyed laughed at the pranks of his son.

"Good luck at school, Mathis!" He shouted after him, then the front door slammed with a bang. "I don't know who it is for." He muttered with a big smile.

"Well, I am also wondering, my Rainbow." He heard his husband.

"You still haven't gotten used to this nickname, tomato." The last word stretched as far as possible. He heard only the moan of redhead who stuck his head in his back.

"I hate you." He murmured vaguely.

"No, you love me."

⚫

Emma Agreste got out of the limousine and looked around the courtyard. Finally she noticed Yvenne and Vivienne talking to Milagros. She quickly ran up to them. The friends greeted the dark-haired girl cheerfully and she smiled broadly. She missed them a lot because during the holidays she had to help her mother with projects or go with her father to Japan. What she hated.

"Girls, have you heard that a new student is coming to our class?" Asked Lilianna, who ran so her dark brown curls were a little fluffed. She was always up to date because she was in local government and always knew everything, she was the first.

"Really, what don't you say?" She said, feigning bored Milagros, which all burst into laughter.

"Well, who do we have here, Milagros Anciel-Kurtzberg. A child of gays." All five friends heard the mean voice of the worst person and boyfriend in the world. Nicolas Rossi. "A freak of nature, you know you are stupid thinking that your" family "loves you." He laughed sharply, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Tears came to Milagros's eyes. She knew it. He kept making her aware of it. She didn't know when she started crying. After a while she felt the protective shoulders of her best friend Vivienne. She snuggled in, breathing in the scent of warm chocolate and cinnamon.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Mathis appeared. Oh ... Rossi was screwed up. Imagine the expression of Mathis who inadvertently heard what Nicolas said to his sister. He was furious, great anger seething with him. His eyes could kill.

"Rossi!" He shouted angrily. "You know what is threatening, challenging my sister ?!" he hissed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Death." He released his collar, then pounded the right hook of this, trash.

Their director, Mrs. Chamack, approached them.

"Mathis Anciel-Kurtzberg and Nicolas Rossi to my office, immediately," she said.

The boys followed her to the headmistress's office. Yvenne had a strange expression on her face. She looked at Milienne cuddled to Vivienne and her eyes filled with sadness.

"Honestly girls?" Attracted the attention of friends, including tearful Anciel. "I'd do worse with this scum.

"Me and Mili, we'll go to the bathroom. We'll be right back." Brown-haired girl said, then went to school with her friend.

⚫


	2. 2. I only defended her!

There was silence in the headmaster's office, which was broken only by the ticking of the clock. The older woman looked at Mathis, then looked at Nicolas. She couldn't allow fights at her school. She took a deep breath and looked at the teenagers.

\- You know very well that you were almost thrown out of school that year. I was hoping you could get over this school year. she sighed. - I called your parents. But one thing puzzles me, Mathis. Why did you hit Mr. Rossi in the face?

\- He deserved it. he growled, looking at the mulatto with a broken nose. Despite his slender physique, Mathis had strength in his hands.

\- Tell me more precisely. she said sternly.

\- I'll tell you how my parents and Milagros will be. It is important. he said sharply. He looked angrily with the rule of murder in his eyes at Rossi.

The director called his sister into the office. She came a few minutes later, with the help of Vivienne, who after giving her a kiss on the forehead, went to class, taking her backpack from the girl. Literally five minutes after the redhead, future fathers, Mathisa and Milagros.

\- What happened this time? Marc asked, not surprised at all. All in all, he was used to Mathis getting into fights, but when he noticed his daughter, he was confused.

Mathis struck from right-hand Nicolas. Your mother, Mr. Rossi, will talk to you at home. she replied. - Explain why you did it, Mathis.

\- Nicolas called my sister, insulted my family and got. I only defended my little sister. So much for the subject. - He said.

"Milagros, it was the first time or ..." Marc began crouching beside his daughter, but she interrupted him.

\- No, it has been like that since the first grade. He is still mocking me. He says I shouldn't be in this family and other things. she said, then started sobbing. Marc hugged his daughter.

Nathaniel looked contemptuously at Nicolas Rossi, remembering what his mother was capable of. He remembered all too well how wrapped their entire class was around her finger.

\- He deserved to be punished, as if he were not a child yet. he replied in disgust.

\- Stop Nate. he said, sighing Marc. He petted his daughter, then turned to Mathis. - I may not tolerate fights, but I am proud that you are defending your sister.


	3. 3. new heroes and new akuma?

Milagros, Mathis, Yvenne, Lilianne, Emma and Vivienne were fired, as were the rest of the students due to an attack of akuma. Milagros along with her brother ran as fast as she could, avoiding the monster, home just like her brother. Fortunately, they managed not to become subordinates of the new akuma. They welcomed their father Marc, who worked in the kitchen, briefly saying that there is a new akuma. Milagros quickly entered the room, sat at the desk and noticed the box with Chinese patterns.

\- What is this? she asked herself, then opened it. Orange light blinded her.

\- About Nath ... - a red creature resembling a rooster cut off. - Who are you about?

\- I am Milagoros, and what are you? she asked, not paying attention to the name he wanted to say.

\- I'm Orikko, a rooster kwami. You have been chosen to defend Paris against the new Lord of Darkness. he replied squeakily. Milagros put the ring on her thumb. - Your power is Daylight and you can blind your opponent with it. Your formula is "Orikko, piej" and the feedback is "Orikko, sen". Understand? he explained everything to her.

\- Yes. It's time to beat this akuma. Orikko, go on! - she said.

After the transformation, her hair was in a high ponytail. Her uniform consisted of an orange overalls, and her shoes were red, reminiscent of boots. She noticed that her weapon was a long orange-yellow stick. She smiled and then quietly jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, Mathis opened the same box. A black, blinding light blinded him.

\- Hello Mathis, I'm Ziggy! Kwami Kozy. You have been chosen as the successor of your predecessor, Silene. he greeted pleasantly.

\- I'm not a superhero. he replied. - If I can't even do it, I can do something without destroying anything. he sighed.

\- Calmly get used to it, and now let me explain what it is about. Put those cufflinks on and I'll explain everything. The black-haired man put on the cufflinks and then looked at the kwami. - Your power is "Nice dreams", you can put any person to sleep, which will facilitate the fight. To change, you have to say "Ziggy, show the corners!" And to change back, you have to say "Ziggy, hide the corners". I hope you understand. - he smiled.

\- So I will be a similar superhero, as in these comics created by my fathers? A bit weird. he sighed.

\- We'll talk about it later, now you have to beat the akuma. - Kwami replied.

\- You're right. Ziggy, show me the corners. he shouted.

Cufflinks changed into bows during the transformation, and a black mask appeared on his face, the same as his suit. His shoes were very similar to his normal shoes. They were gray boots. He noticed that small horns had grown up and that his weapon was a rope. He quickly slipped out of the room.

In the kitchen, Marc talked to Nathaniel on the phone, watching his children rush towards the akuma. He was afraid something had happened to them. He was always afraid that something would happen to his children. He was not very well prepared to give Milagros and Mathis miracula a goat and a rooster.

"I know they can handle it, Nate." But what will we do if one of them gets hurt or something? asked the green-eyed man.

\- They can do it. We did it, they did it too. - Redhead said on the other side. - And don't worry too much.

\- I love you.

⚫

Emma, transformed into a Black Cat, jumped on the roofs, and then heard the sound of yo-yo that the rest of the new heroes were also running. Vivienne slowly terrified, slipped out onto the roof, and Lilianne as Lisica was in the bushes waiting for others. Lady Chien ran toward the alley. Yvenne as Biedronka ran to the Black Cat.

Everyone stood in front of the Tulip Hunter and after discussing the plan, everyone began to fight with a woman dressed as if she had broken up, with "Barbie in the Fashion World". Everyone fought for about an hour.

After the fight they nailed a collective turtle and said "Pass".

⚫⚫

Around 8pm, Milagros sat covered with a duvet, a notebook in her hand, and looked at Orikko.

\- By the way, how do you know my parents? she asked, opening the notebook on a new page.

\- Let's say we knew each other in the past. - He said. "It's a long story ..." He broke off and disappeared under the pillow, hearing the door open.

"Milagros, go to sleep now." - said Marc. - There is school in the morning. You must sleep well.

\- I know, Dad. Good night to you, too. she said, turned off the light and put the notebook on the bedside table.

\- Good night, nice. he replied.


	4. 4. pain and patrol

Yvenne entered the hall slowly. She felt like a worthless person. She still felt reproach to her father for leaving him and we have fifteen years ago. She missed having her father. She loved her mother, it's a fact but she can't replace her father. She gently combed her short blonde hair, looking into her reflection.

It looked like a doll from the old days as there were no dolls like now. She took a few breaths and continued on, with a blue backpack on one shoulder. Along the way, she almost tripped over a few of her things. She noticed that one of the photo frames was lying on the floor. She raised her up. In the picture was her mother and a blue-haired man she didn't recognize as People's China. She shook her head, then set the frame aside.

Red kwami looked out of his jacket pocket on Yvenne. Tikki sensed that her new mentee was depressed.

\- Yvenne, what's going on? She heard a high-pitched voice, Tikki. She showed her that she could leave the hideout until her mother returned, let her fly freely, until her mother returned.

\- Oh, Tikki ... - she began, sad - it's a long story.

\- I like stories, I even know many of them myself, after all I have several thousand years. He chuckled, coming up to her face.

\- It started fifteen years ago, I was probably two months old. I know I shouldn't remember that but my mother told me. Father, he left us, I don't know who he is, my mother won't tell me. But I understand her. I don't want to know anything about him. - She smiled gently, and a better mood affected her face.

\- And? Tikki asked, she knew it wasn't over. Something was biting her and she had to talk.

"Still, I miss my father." One day I would like my father to come back and apologize, but I know that this will not be the case. He doesn't hug me and doesn't apologize. She sighed, holding back her tears. "I accepted it, but it still hurts." One lonely tear flowed from her eyes.

\- Take it easy. Remember, there is nothing wrong with showing emotions, but remember that ... - ladybugs like a creature started, but blonde hair interrupted her.

\- The Lord of Darkness can acclimatize me, and without Biedronka you can't beat acuma. She smiled at her.

\- Indeed! Tikki exclaimed, then quickly hid behind someone entering the house.

Yvenne only realized that she was still standing in the hall. Chloé entered the house and Yvenne approached her hugging her tightly. After a while she felt her mother stroking her hair gently. She remembered one of their conversations as a blue-eyed woman told her about her mother. She promised her that for her, for her bee (she called her so diminutive), she would be a better mother and that she would remember her name.

\- Hi Mom. How was it at work? She asked leaning against the wardrobe.

Chloé took off her yellow coat and put it on a hanger, then sat down on the chair and began to take off her shoes.

\- Even good, but it could have been better. The boss upset me, thought of some stupid things, that it's a shame to talk about it. She put her shoes down in the closet. - How is school, my bee? She asked sweetly and they both started to go to the kitchen.

"Even good, except that Nicolas called Mili again." But Mathis punched him in the face so that he had to go to the hospital. She replied, playing with the scrap of her shirt with her hand.

\- Good, he deserved your friend's name. He has a really overprotective brother. She said, pouring water into the kettle. - Coffee or tea?

\- Mommy's tea. Help you She asked, raising one eyebrow.

\- There's no need to. - She gave her a smile.

🌻

Ladybug jumped over the roofs, luring to meet the rest of the team. Today they had to determine when and what how many days, who would patrol with whom. Her short hair bounced slightly in the wind.

Silena, Lady Phoenix, Lady Chien and Lady Noir could be seen from afar. She felt that Rena would be late. She quickly moaned for a llama, and after a while she was already on the roof, which was the meeting place.

\- Hey, sorry I'm late, family matters. And he didn't see anyone else, Reny? She asked, looking around at her companions.

\- She wrote that she would be a little late, but we can start without her. Lady Noir replied showing Ladybug the message she had received on her staff.

\- Well then, we are starting a calendar. Everyone has something to write? A card or anything? She asked, and when she was sure they all had something to write, she began to speak again. - Okay, Lasy Chien and Lady Phoenix have evening patrols on Wednesdays and Saturdays, from 8pm to 1am. It matches you?

\- Of course! They both shouted at once.

Rena arrived at the same time. Ladybug smiled at her and told her to take a note.

\- Good, so Rena and Silen have Thursdays and Tuesdays. Also from eight to one. And I and Lady Noir will have the rest of the days. - she said. - As something is going to change. Okay, any questions? She looked at everyone, but when nobody answered, she shrugged. "See you all tomorrow, patrol Ren and Silen tomorrow." We're going back home. Good night all! She shouted goodbye.

\- See you soon! Everyone shouted simultaneously.

\- See you, my Lady! Lady Noire said goodbye, jumping back to her fingers.


	5. 5. quiet, because you will get a flower!

Milagros slowly climbed the stairs to school. She was well ahead of time because she wanted to talk to Yvenne to ask if she was okay. She brushed her hair back with a swift hand motion to see everything so that she would not stumble. She looked around and entered the locker room. She went to her cupboard with the number thirty-two, then put her backpack on the floor. She took off her coat and adjusted her sweater. She put the backpack back on one shoulder and headed for the classroom. As expected, Yvenne was already there.

The blonde was wearing a yellow blouse with short sleeves, and under this blue blouse with long sleeves. She also wore white pants and black high-soled shoes.

Red-haired girl ran gently to her friend, then sat down next to her.

\- Hey, how are you? - Asked, smiling sincerely blonde.

\- Even okay, you know, I fell in love. But more on that later. How are you? she asked.

\- Somehow I endured yesterday, do you remember why? she asked, what Milagros replied with her nod. - Out of curiosity, who did you fall in love with?

\- In Vivienne. she whispered softly to what he answered, her loud blue-eyed squeak. - Quiet, because you'll get the flower I received from my parents for my birthday. Still holding on. Amazingly

\- Well, don't worry anymore. And if I may ask, what is this "flower"? she asked, a little worried. Milagros was known for loving cacti. She silently prayed that it would not be a cactus.

\- Cactus. she replied with a smile. Yvenne sniffed, looking terrified at her friend. "Since when cacti are flowers !?" she screamed in thought, looking at the redhead.

\- And you can do physics, will you ask today? she changed the subject quickly, praying that her voice would not sound uncertain.

🖤⚫🖤

\- God, Vivienne, stop walking like Winnie the Pooh, mumbling! Emma shouted, nervous, watching as brown-haired walked back and forth in the locker room, after eavesdropping on the conversation of the daughter of Marc and Nathaniel from Bouergois.

\- How is it impossible for her to fall in love with me! I am unbearable, she will bother me! she screamed as she walked there and here.

"Viv, you love her too, and if she really loves you, I think she is what you are, isn't it?" the dark-haired girl asked nervously.

\- That's why I have to lie to her, it's different. she replied sadly, opening the cabinet and taking out a book.

\- Yeah, and then it will become Chinese and will be a Reverse two zero. Think rationally. It's best to think about it. - Emma snapped, then left the locker room, heading to the classroom, leaving brown-haired, alone in the locker room, with her thoughts.

🖤⚫🖤

Milagros left school, then headed for the house. She had to find Mathis again because he wasn't in class again. She looked at him in every alley, at every wall and still couldn't see him. She began to worry about him, let alone their fathers? How would he explain it to them? She sighed and adjusted her backpack. She felt someone's eyes on her. Terrified, she turned but nobody was there. Stressed, she turned away, then quickened her pace. Her heart was pounding, her hands trembling with fear. Suddenly someone dragged her to a dark, dangerous alley. She pulled out of her way, regretting that in one second she had forgotten everything she had learned during self-defense classes.

\- Let me go, you bastard! Because I will count all your bones, you'll see you end up in the hard cases department! she shouted at him, breaking free more and more.

A moment after, she felt her cheeks burn. That idiot hit her! She was about to blow him up, but suddenly Silen and Lady Chien appeared and jumped at her assailant. She breathed deeply and quickly, trying to calm down somehow.

"It's not nice to attack lonely women, pinnacle!" Silen shouted and punched him with his weapon so hard that he collapsed.

The redhead was trembling with fear. She didn't know what he wanted to do to her, but she felt so terrified that she could barely breathe. Silen called the police and Lady Chien approached the shaky girl. She stroked her hair gently.

\- Relax, breathe. she said, her voice soothing to her ear. She began to breathe slowly. - Beautiful. she whispered. "Silen, after talking to the police, I'll take her home!" she shouted at him, and he nodded.

🖤⚫🖤


	6. 6. Yvenne is just a friend

Milagros sat on the bench, calmly waiting for the start of the lesson, writing in her notebook. Suddenly Emma burst through the classroom door, falling over in front of the teacher's desk. Red-haired girl laughed at her friend.

\- Well done, Emma. I'm surprised you haven't broken yet. She laughed again. The dark-haired girl looked at her, slightly teased, and tumbled at her like a kitty. This, however, made him laugh so that she fell off the bench.

\- So what? You also stumble often, so don't be scared. - Green-eyed laughed. - Be glad I don't tell you how you fell into the pole. God, I thought I would die laughing.

\- Ha, ha, because you're coming together. She said, at Agreste, Anciel. She propped herself up and then got to her feet. - Stand up from this floor, because you will stay the wolf.

\- Oh Milagros, you know that I love you, my friend. She nodded, rising from the panels.

\- Yeah, and I don't see you making butter eyes at Yvenne. - Redhead teased her, maybe she shouldn't spend so much time with Aunt Alix? And with the rest, who would look at it.

The dark-haired girl looked at the taller girl with a "not at all" or "you lie again" look.

\- Stop it, Yvenne is just a friend. She said and picked up the bag that lay near the first benches.

\- God, I am not happy again, I will come out of myself. First your parents, then my parents did once, and now you. I'm not going to jump off the bridge, hats off. She lamented.

Milagros came out into the corridor, clutching her head. She couldn't bear it blind, she was her friend.

⚫✨⚫

Red-haired was sitting under the stairs. She was afraid that if she spent more time with Emma, he would get a nervous breakdown with hereditary blindness. So she took out a red notebook and began to write so that she could cool down.

Vivienne noticed her best friend, then approached Anciel under the jumps.

\- Hey Milagros, how's life? She asked smiling broadly.  
Green-eyed felt her heart trying to get out of her chest and could not breathe. She felt that she would not be able to stand mentally today.

\- Hey, Viv. Even okay, I'll just get a nervous breakdown, really. She closed the notebook with one hand and combed her hair with the other so that it did not obstruct her view.

\- And what happened? Emma? She asked tilting her head.

"Yes, Yvenne is frustrated." I can't stand it with her, really. She sighed, breathing deeply to calm herself, her heart and her broken nerves.

\- Relax, if we do something, we will work out a plan to make her realize that she is deeply in love with Yv. She stroked her red hair, which she purred to. She didn't know why she was muttering. She had a rooster miraculum, not a cat.

She decided to ask her kwami then why she was muttering while stroking.

⚫✨⚫

Green-eyed entered the room, devastated, and headed for the kitchen. She sat down at the table, then banged her head on the table. She moaned loudly, broken. Marc looked confused at his daughter, worried a little. He gently brushed his hair back from the table, then patted her gently on the head.

"What's going on, Milagros?" he asked worriedly. There was a groan.

"Emma broke me, she was crazy, so to speak, Yvenne." Why is she so blind!? She shouted, raising her head. - I can't stand it, he still looks at her in love, he talks about her so nicely that even I am surprised and he has those sparkles in his eyes as he sees her. She said, gesturing lively. - And I tell her she is clearly in love with her up to her ears, she leaves me with "She is just a friend". Dad would break down like you were there.

\- Relax, make you some tea? He asked, coming over to the stove.

\- Yes, dad, please. She replied. Suddenly her phone rang, she quickly took it in her hands. She smiled, a blush on her cheeks, which did not escape Mark's eyes. It was known that it was Vivienne. - Hey, Vivi! Why are you calling, we saw each other at school? She asked looking at her long nails.

\- I have an idea how to break up, Yvenne and Emma! We just need to recruit Lilianne and Gabrielle, who is coming back to Paris tomorrow. - she said quickly, but the red-haired friend could after such a time of friendship, understand her.

\- Well, it's tomorrow before class, outside the French room? She smiled to herself.

\- Of course, I'm finished, my mother calls me. And don't forget about tomorrow's test. Bye! She said goodbye to her, then they both hung up. Milagros laughed, all red on her face, like her other father, Nathaniel.

"So ..." Marc began, but the girl warned him, all red.

"Dad, I'm not begging you now ..." she moaned, all red.

\- All right, take it easy.

⚫✨⚫


	7. 7. Mathis, stop looking at me like that!

Today didn't promise to be interesting when it comes to Milagros and Mathisa Anciel. Something was happening from the early morning, not their way. Milagros scorched scrambled eggs, tripped in the hallway on a cloth lying on the floor, and collapsed three times on a pole. It was nothing compared to Mathis's clumsiness and bad luck, who got a cup of tea, hit his head in the cupboard, and was twenty minutes late for his first lesson. Milagros felt in her bones that there would be a Mathis quarrel with her fathers. Mostly with Nathaniel, because Marc will probably try to stop him from exploding.

Mathis was standing outside his chemistry room with his sister. Black-haired was still cursing at himself and his bad luck, and the red-haired girl bravely listened to him, twisting the ring on his thumb.

Her brother had the talent to exaggerate his "cases." She didn't know if it wasn't after Nathaniel that he'd exaggerated the smallest thing. Marc sometimes couldn't stand his husband as he said, but he bore it bravely.

\- And that's how I passed these lessons. He finished his monologue, which to be honest Milagros did not listen at all. - And how was your day? Apart from what was in the morning, of course.

\- This eats chemistry, made a note. Will you believe ?! She shouted incredulously. "And Yvenne had an argument with Emma and I had to be their so-called" broker, "she made quotation marks in the air. - I'm not very interested in the day. She sighed. - How was it doing, how was it there? She asked.

\- Jamie. Mathis growled, feeling sick at the mention of that name. - And how is it supposed to be? Linden. I invited him to the cinema and said he was not gay and then he laughed at me. He sighed.

Redhead patted his shoulder. She knew that her brother had never had it easily in various infatuations. She felt sorry for black-haired. It was enough that he had one friend, Markus. Brother Vivienne. But she didn't see them talking lately and was a bit worried. She loved her brother and wanted the best for him.

\- Do not worry. Why don't you talk to Marcus at all? Sadness hit her brother's face. - Hey, take it easy. And don't look at me like that, Mathis. - she said.

\- We argued. It's all my fault. I'm just hopeless. He replied, and after a moment he slipped out of touch with his sister and ran away.

\- Hi! Wait Mathis! Milagros tried to catch up with him, but blue-eyed fled and couldn't find him anymore. So she went to the toilet.

She locked herself in the cabin and opened her purse. Orriko stuck his head out of the bag and looked at his protégée.

"I feel that akuma can get to my brother, Orrika." She whispered.

The cockerel just looked at his charge comfortingly, and then said she would change in case of change.

⚫⚫⚫

Mathis hid in the janitor's compartment. He began to sob. He was weak, he didn't know what was happening around him. He never knew how to control his emotions. He tried to be strong for his sister to be able to protect her. He broke down and totally. Ziggy tried to comfort him, but nothing reached the teenager. He only held a werewolf pendant in his hand and continued to sob.

He didn't even notice how the akuma flies up to him and flies into the key ring. He immediately raised his head, and a butterfly border appeared before his face.

\- Oh, hurt by a friend, thinking that he will never find love. Hello, Guardian, I will give you revenge on people who hurt either you or your sister. In return, you will give me a black cat and Ladybug miracula. He heard a woman's dark voice. - Deal? Asked the Master of Darkness.

\- Standing. He said ominously, and fog appeared around him.

Big white and gold wings rose on his back. His fringe fell on the entire right half of his face and his hair had golden tips. His outfit was all black, and his weapon was a whistle that he could summon werewolves. A white mask appeared on his face and his whole eyes were blue.

The guard smiled ominously, then, leaving the janitor's cubicle, said:

\- Beware, Ladybug and Black Kitty, your miracula will be mine!

⚫⚫⚫  
Milagros was waiting for her brother in class. She was worried about him. She was afraid that akuma possessed him. She did not want to fight with her brother. Suddenly someone blew up the classroom door and a new, bumed person came in. Green-eyed recognized him as her brother at once. She took advantage of the confusion and left the classroom unnoticed. When she was sure that nobody was around, she opened the bag.

Orriko flew out of the bag and looked at the charge.

\- I have to save my brother. Orriko, get it! - She said the formula of transformation.

When she changed she ran back to class. She took her rope from the side and ran to the Guard. Still, she knew she couldn't do without Lady Noir, Ladubug and Rena. But she couldn't let him hurt most people.

She tied the Watchman's hands with a rope and tried to speak to him.

"Mathis, I know people hurt you, but you are no better than them now!" Understand this! She shouted at him.

\- Maybe, but some have hurt my sister. I won't let anyone hurt her! He snarled at her.

Suddenly he pulled her by the rope, and then he hit her in the stomach. The teenager moaned in pain and curled up. He came up to her and wanted to tie her with his own weapon, but Lady Noir punched him hard in the back of the head. She called Ladybug so that they could defeat him forever.

The dark-haired girl turned to Lady Phoenix and helped her up, asking her if everything was oil.

\- Thanks. She said, then noticed the Guardian creeping over to Lady Noir. - Be careful with you!

⚫⚫⚫

\- Included! All four girls shouted, nailing the turtle.

Mathis looked around, he didn't remember what had happened. He only remembered talking to his sister, and then only the dark butterfly coming up to him. He looked at the superheroes.

Lady Phoenix came up to him and then squatted. She put her hand on his shoulder, then said:

\- Relax, you have been accumulated but it's okay.

\- Where's my sister? I hurt her, is everything okay with her? He asked, completely ignoring the red-haired heroine's question.

The girl smiled warmly at him. Despite the fact that her brother was accumulated, he was worried the most whether he hurt his sister.

\- She's ok. Calmly. She comforted him.

⚫⚫⚫


	8. 8. Am I in the past ?!

Today promised to be ordinary. Well, he announced ... Milagros felt from the morning that something would happen. It didn't help her that she was still blaming herself for the accumulation of her brother, which she apologized to a million times. At dinner, lunch, before the shower, while brushing teeth, watching TV. It could be exchanged indefinitely, but my brother said at some point that it was not her fault and that she would not blame herself, because it was his fault and he hugged her very hard, so that she almost lost her spirit.

Calmed redhead, she woke up the next day, got up and, while stretching, threw Orriko off her belly, on which her cat was sleeping. She apologized to him, then stepped out from under the red bedding and went to the dresser. She took out black, thick tights, red jeans, a black T-shirt with a white heart in the center and a black and red sweatshirt which she once stole from one of the fathers. She took all the clothes and entered the bathroom. After the morning toilet, she dressed, then left the room and dressed shoes, or red boots. She quickly dressed a black choker with a white pendant and red fingerless gloves.

Smiling, she took the bag that Orriko flew into and went to the kitchen. She welcomed her fathers and poured water into the kettle. While boiling water, she took a cup and green tea from the cupboard. After breakfast, she said goodbye to her parents and went to school. Mathis unfortunately got sick so he stayed home.

She walked slowly along the streets of Paris, still feeling strange and uncertain. She was afraid something strange happened. Suddenly she heard people screaming. She turned and saw a new akuma.

—My name is Czasolom and everyone will disappear from here! He shouted and pointed his weapon at the place where the green-eyed woman stood.

Milagros was blinded by the bright blue light and then fainted. All she saw was darkness.

⚫⚫⚫

October 23. 2019

Redhead felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes, then saw a boy, a little shorter than her, with slightly tanned skin, with large green eyes and black hair. He also wore light makeup and had a black choker around his neck. She looked at him with wide eyes. It was her father Marc! She saw his old photos, so she recognized him very quickly. But if this is Marc, then probably her second father Nathaniel is somewhere.

\- Everything's okay? He asked worriedly, concern in his voice. God, her father had such a very cute voice! Quickly she scolded herself and thought, and she drooled.

"Yes, it's all good ..." she broke off, quickly. After all, it is moved back several years. This is not her father, but a contemporary? It's strange to talk a little bit like your father is sixteen ... - I mean Marc!

Brunet looked at her, raising one eyebrow. She sighed heavily. She would now have to tell him how she got here and who she was ... But she hoped her father would understand her.

\- How do you know my name? He asked. - And who are you? - added.

\- Can we get somewhere with fewer people? I'll explain everything to you. - She said calmly, but in reality she panicked like a crazy girl (who she was) shouting "I am in the past!".

\- Okay, go up the stairs in the courtyard. I always hide this way to write before opening the Art Room. He replied and pulled her hands under the stairs.

When they finally sat down, the green-eyed man looked at her. Redhead felt uncomfortable. She'll talk to her younger father face to face and be damn afraid of his reaction.

\- Good talk. He said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath. By the way, she managed to calm down a little.

\- Oil, I'm from the future, I'm here by Akuma. My name is - she stopped looking into his eyes. - Milagros Anciel-Kurtzberg and I'm your adopted daughter. I know this is weird but it is. I also have a brother Mathis. She said and looked at him.

\- So you're from the future, because of some idiot who moves in time? He asked. She nodded her head in the affirmative. "And you are my daughter and Nathaniel?" Yes? He asked her. The surprised redhead looked at him.

\- How did you guess? She asked depressed.

\- I only know one person with this name at this school. My boyfriend. Calmly. Hey, are you okay? He asked as Milagros became sad and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will probably have to wait here until they beat Casołom and I don't know if I will come home." She sighed.

The younger Marc, seeing his daughter's future condition, gave her a little hug. He tried to calm her down, even to a small extent.

\- Take it easy. It's okay, they'll beat this battery and you will come home. I'm sure about that. He reassured her. After a while, they both got up and headed to the Art Hall. "Though you'll meet Nathaniel but younger." You will be surprised.

⚫⚫⚫


	9. 9. Second younger father

To be honest, Milagros felt strange. She will see her fathers who are teenagers. She held her hand uncomfortably and very tightly, Marc, who led her to the Art Hall. Although she saw photos of her fathers from her youth, it was a really special feeling to meet them live. By akuma, because by akuma but to meet. After all, she didn't know when they got to the Art Hall, Marc told her before entering that he would call her when he talked to Nathaniel. After a few seconds, the black-haired man called her. Although she tried to walk normally, slowly and calmly, she fell down at some point. She moaned softly and stood up. She realized that she had dropped the red notebook. She picked it up and then approached her fathers. She immediately blushed with shame. She felt that she was already fooled. But she smiled (or rather tried) greeting the quiet, uncertain "hey".

\- So, this girl from the future, what is here by akuma? Nathaniel asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes, this is ..." he paused when Milagros's phone rang. At once the girl was ashamed even more. It was her father Nathaniel. She felt a lump in her throat, looking terrified at Marc. Resigned, she clicked the green button and gave the speakerphone.

\- Milagros Ophelio Anciel-Kurtzberg! shouted the furious red-haired man, and the green-eyed man jumped back slightly. Her younger fathers tensed a little, and Nathaniel a little more than his boyfriend. - Where are you? The headmistress called me that you missed your lessons! Damn it! he shouted like a man possessed and in the background could be heard Marc trying to calm his husband.

"Well, how do you explain it to you, Dad ..." she began. - I was teleported by Akuma to the times of your youth. - she said.

It was heard Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid that she had fallen under a car and was in the hospital or police. Still, he was worried about his daughter.

\- Okay, well, I hope that when the superheroes defeat this Czasołama you will come back home. For now, I'll excuse you this day at school. - He said. - Marc, stop calming down, you'll break your plates! he whispered as far as to his husband.

\- Well, I'm finishing. she said goodbye and hung up. - Dad always panics, more than father. she sighed softly.

\- What happened here? Nathaniel asked, very surprised.

Green-eyed froze. She didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, she began to walk around the art room, telling herself about how much she had fooled around now. She kept telling herself that she hates such situations and how much she violates space-time. At one point, she fell over and her hand began to bleed. She forgot about the wound that had arisen during the preparation of breakfast. She rose slowly, then approached her fathers.

\- I'm going to the nurse. I had to forget about supplies after making breakfast. I'll be right back and explain everything. she said, but Marc's voice stopped her.

"Do you know where the office is or ..." he began when the redhead interrupted him.

\- Yes, I go to the same school as you and I have to visit a nurse very often. she laughed lightly.

🖤

After about thirty minutes, Milagros returned with her bandaged arm. She tried not to fool around. She gently adjusted the backpack on her shoulder and took out her notebook. She took a deep breath and checked her an hour before talking to younger Marc and Nathaniel again. She stood before them.

\- Okay, I don't know where to start. she sighed and her hand began to shake. Which did not escape her younger fathers.

\- Relax, just explain why you went back in time. Marc replied.

"I'm from the future ..." she began and sighed deeply. - I think you already know my name. But for the other, I don't have Ophelia, my one father often confuses my middle name. My middle name is Louna. she said and scratched her neck. Suddenly the telephone rang. Again. - No, Mathis!

\- Who is Mathis? Nathaniel asked.

\- My brother. she said, then answered the phone.


End file.
